Negación
by Dislacie
Summary: Cana admitía estar borracha, pero negaba estar enamorada de Lucy. [Shoujo-ai] [One-shot] [CanaxLucy]


Esto es un poquito de crack que va especialmente dedicado a los que quieren algo de shoujo-ai en FT.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

El agua es necesaria para la vida. Los médicos recomiendan tomar mínimo dos litros al día, aunque también dicen que eso sólo es un mito y que las personas en realidad pueden consumir la cantidad que se les antoje. Por eso nadie se esfuerza en ni siquiera decirle indirectamente a Cana Alberona que de vez en cuando es mejor que beba un vasito de agua, el cual, por más exagerado, se podría decir, contendría una medida de 200 ml. Lo que a ella le gustaba es el alcohol. Podría incluso escribírtelo en la frente para que nunca lo olvides. Es más, primero te invita una cerveza y luego ella se toma un barril entero de, quién sabe, mezcal, vodka o lo que sea, y así finalmente, te escribe en letras muy gigantes "me encanta el alcohol".

Es una chica muy guapa, debes estar ciego como para no darte cuenta que ser sexy está en su naturaleza. Tiene un largo cabello castaño que va acorde a su tostadita piel de muñeca. Hubo algunas veces en las que se creyó tenía novio, sin embargo, poco después parecía estar soltera. Más soltera que una chica rapada y sin delantera.

Glup. Glup. Glup.

Cana daba los últimos tragos al decimotercer barril del día. El reloj recién marcaba las 16 horas y sus mejillas asomaban un casi imperceptible color rubí. Se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre una de las tantas mesas del gremio Fairy Tail. Ya era común verla con el objeto de madera entre sus brazos, arropándolo como si de tratara de un niño. Si en unos cuantos meses ella no encontraba a algún chico que le pidiera matrimonio, posiblemente su pareja definitiva sería aquel amistoso barril.

Su amigo llegó a donde ella se encontraba y tomó asiento. Inmediatamente él se quitó los pantalones y la camisa blanca que hace un par de segundos cubrían sus músculos y su todo lo demás que lo hacían un Adonis. Cana miró a Gray de reojo, si de una vez estaba pensando en su futuro, tal vez y sería mejor definirlo rápido y sin meterse en líos que le quitarían tiempo. Dejó el barril tras su espalda y cogió la botella de aguardiente para llevársela a la boca. Siguió mirando al chico exhibicionista, restándole importancia a lo que el mago le estaba diciendo mientras hacía una cara rara.

No. Los chicos de Fairy Tail en definitiva quedaban descartados.

Suspiró, lamentándose de que necesitaría buscar muchas citas para hallar un buen partido. Y lo malo es que no empezaría a hacerlo mañana. Ella era joven y lo que quería era vivir entre fiestas; y no sentirse una señora que se volviera arrugada y gruñona. Aunque por supuesto que no conservaría dieciocho años eternamente. Carajo, ¿en qué momento se había empezado a preocupar por algo tan ridículo y poco importante como eso? Pero vaya suerte la suya, esta era una ocasión en la que sus preciadas cartas le ayudaría, es decir, si hace un tiempo había podido decirle a Lucy cuándo era su encuentro predestinado, ¿por qué cangrejos no se lo avisarían a ella?

—¡Oe, Cana!

—Agh... ¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte, Gray? —cuestinó la chica reflejando molestia en el tono de su voz. Mágicamente se había frustrado con todo ese asunto de los amores y blah blah blah.

—Te he estado hablando desde hace diez minutos y no me hacías caso.

—No te comportes como una niña.

El mago de hielo gruñó ante la contestación de Cana. Se cuestionó seriamente qué podría haber sido lo que le picó a su amiga, pero mejor fue al grano y repitió por quinta vez lo que le quiso decir anteriormente:

—Lucy te está buscando... ¡¿EH?!

Pero la muchacha ya se había retirado de ahí a recargar el barril con su bebida favorita. De repente, sus ojos parecieron estar perdidos, viendo a nada en especifico, siendo incapaz de voltear a mirar la pasmada cara de Gray, indignado y preocupándose. Algo serio estaba pasando aquí. Y es que él no sabía que ella no dejaba de pensar en si de verdad se quería casar, y que ese era un tema bastante especial (por no decir incómodo), por lo que caminó en dirección a Cana, quien parecía emanar una oscura y terrorífica aura que era vista por primera vez en la historia.

Por mientras, se dedicaría a beber mucho más que ayer. Decían que las penas se quitaban con alcohol o algo así, y si no lo recordaba perfectamente posiblemente era porque el líquido bien que estaba haciendo su efecto, ¿no? Por ahora no tenía prisa, había muchos peces en el mar, pero si le tocaba un hombre que trabajara en una vinatería o fuese dueño de algún bar, sería como sacarse el premio mayor de la lotería. Ya llegaría ese día y sería la bomba. ¡Yuju! Todo regresaba a la normalidad.

—¿Cana? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Pero de qué hablas, Gray? Hoy estoy mejor que nunca, ¡Ja Ja Ja!

—¿Segura?

Ella asintió, invitándole un tarro de cerveza sacado de quién sabe donde.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué, Gray?

—¿Vas a ir a buscar a Lucy?

Y fue entonces que, pasó lo que jamás debió haber pasado. Cana Alberona hija de Gildarts Clive, dejó caer su enorme barril en cámara lenta, y entonces el Apocalipsis inició, pero sin zombis incluidos. Todos esos litros de cerveza se caían frente a los ojos de todo el gremio. Maldito era el día en que esa rubia se había metido con su existencia. Ya no podía más, se estaba muriendo por dentro. El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre la atontaban como si un yunque hubiera aterrizado sobre su cabeza. Es que no sabía cuándo ni cómo pero a quien quería era a su amiga, con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida era con la dulce maga celestial. Y sin tan sólo no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, lo más seguro es que ahora mismo estuvieran juntas, de compras, como Cana le había prometido a Lucy que irían este día.

¿Boda? Ya no habían chistes tan buenos. Lo suyo no eran los hombres, sino las chicas bonitas, amables, tiernas y graciosas como lo era Lucy Heartfilia. Para el instante en que su cabeza se dio cuenta de que el alcohol estaba derramado en el piso, Gray la miraba desconcertado, con el rostro hecho un signo de interrogación enorme. Era de dar risa la explicación que estaba a punto de dar.

—Oh... —comenzó a decir la chica entre una risa nerviosa—, creo que me he pasado. Será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Ya he bebido de más.

Cana evadió a su amigo de cabello negro y disimuló su rápida huida, mientras repetía internamente "fuck this shit" a lo desesperado. Entre más pronto escapara de entre tal embrollo, mucho mejor sería para ella, la cerveza y la paz mundial.

—Joder... ¡Cana, vuelve aquí! ¡¿Qué pasa con Lucy?! —gritó el mago de hielo, deteniendo en seco los pasos de la aludida, que ya no tardaba en salir completamente del lugar—. ¿No vas a ir con ella?

Los ojos marrones de la morena se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, específicamente en el punto en que Gray pronunció el nombre de su enamorada. Era cierto, no podía dejarla plantada así como si nada, pero tampoco podía ir y actuar natural, ocultando el hecho de que sus sonrisas la doblarían sin esfuerzos y su dulzura atacaría cada rincón de su piel. No podía. Simplemente no podía. Primero le gritaba a toda Magnolia que ella era una borracha y luego contraería nupcias con el chico de Quatro Puppy. Nunca aceptaría que le gustaba Lucy.

—Puedes decirle que lo dejaremos para después. Hoy no quiero hacer nada.

—Dime la verdad, tú no eres así.

—¡Deja de estar jodiéndome, Gray! Tú no lo entenderías.

—Pero yo sí, Cana —la suave voz de la maga celestial entró por la puerta, provocando que los presentes giraran a observarla—. ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

_"Salir...conmigo..."_ Calcó en su mente. No se trataba de una cita, pero qué mierda andaba pensando. Si Lucy había ido ahí era por una respuesta y no por el hecho de anhelar su compañía. Esto iba a ser un estúpido día yendo de tienda en tienda a comprar vestidos, zapatos y golosinas, una simple tarde de chicas. De amigas. Sonrió levemente, arqueando la mitad de sus labios, y buscó una réplica creíble que no dañara sus frágiles sentimientos. Posterior a que se lo dijera, se largaría de ahí y posiblemente lloraría al imaginarse que en un año Lucy quedaría con alguien como Natsu y entonces ella misma finalmente acabaría con el Señor Barril.

—Porque creo que ya estoy algo ebria. Me... me siento mareada. Perdón, pero hoy no podremos ir como te lo había prometido.

—No me mientas. ¡Podrías tomarte quinientos tarros de cerveza y aún así estarías sobria!

Había dado en el clavo. Esa muchacha aguantaba mucho más.

—B-bueno...

Gray entendió de algún modo el asunto y mejor decidió alejarse.

—Yo en verdad quería que llegara este día —musitó Lucy, haciendo de la cara de su amiga un total poema—. Si no te gusta estar conmigo, está bien... Pero deja de darme falsas razones y sólo dime la verdad... por favor.

El fino rostro de la rubia reflejó desilusión, bajó la mirada y su boca se tensó como si quisiera guardarse los primeros gimoteos antes de llorar. La maga de cartas se alarmó; sin embargo, no quiso demostrarlo y dejó que su corazón doliera en silencio.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

La maga estelar asintió a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos sobre su boca.

—Porque... te quiero, Lucy.

Y antes de que Cana marcara una sonrisa con sus rosados labios, Lucy rompió a llorar al escuchar finalmente lo que por hace mucho tiempo soñaba cada noche.


End file.
